ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
September 2019
September 2019 During the month of September, Yeovil Town F.C played 5 League matches and 1 Checkatrade Trophy fixture. They ended the month 2nd in the League. Checkatrade Trophy: RD1 Shrewsbury Town Post-match Interview "Well, that was surprising! 5 goals away from home! Shame we conceded our first goal but what an excellent day for our reserves! Despite R. Seager claiming the MOTM award with his 2 goals and 2 assists, L. Price and O. Fane are both equally deserving. Fane did well with his assist and goal, especially as it was outside of the box, but credit to Liam for coming into the team, grabbing a brace and an assist. Talk about laying down a marker - keep this up and he'll be making regular starts for us I am sure!" League 1: MD6 Scunthorpe United Post-match Interview "That's gonna sting for Scunthorpe! O. Olomola scoring his first 2 goals for the club, on his first league start, against the team we picked him up from. That first goal was terrific too! Quick feet and a toe poke left their keeper with no chance. Quick shout-out to C. Hawkins, our summer signing for back-up Goalkeeper, who came into the team after F. Schram pulled a muscle in the warm-up, maintaining our perfect record on his debut!" League 1: MD7 Blackpool Post-match Interview "I guess we had it a little too good, with 7 goals in 2 games. No matter. Blackpool was a solid test for us tonight so I am pleased to come away with a point. Plus, we remain right up there with the top of the pack in the league so there's plenty to cheer about!" League 1: MD8 Wycombe Wanderers Post-match Interview "Let's start with the elephant in the room. Yes, we conceded. No, it's not a big deal. Frankly, the longer it went on, the most nervous it made me. You just can't predict how much of an impact that might have should it have been broken at 0 - 0. But as we had a two-goal cushion before it happened, the team brushed it off and hit them for 3 more after the break. That's the takeaway from today's game. And 5 goals again! Interesting that L. Price started both of them - perhaps he's our good luck charm? Great to see Duffus and Foley off the mark for the season too!" League 1: MD9 Burton Albion Post-match Interview "Very professional performance from the guys today. I think we saw the potential of Marwin Reuvers today with his goal and assist - he made things flow in midfield with D'Almeida and it's fitting they both got on the scoresheet. Coming up against Colchester United next, we're looking to build on this win with another clean sheet and a couple of goals!" League 1: MD10 Colchester United Post-match Interview "Couldn't have asked for much more! I mean, we were unfortunate not to be able to extend the lead, because we certainly had the chances, but at least we are now in a position to say that our concern is about the lack of a finishing touch rather than not creating the chances to begin with! We remain second which is fantastic - we're going to be pushing for first over October, I am sure!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review September got a little crazy! Where did all of these goals come from?! What's telling is that it's just one singular player who is carrying the burden of scoring the goals, but everyone from the midfield and the wing are having their share too! C. Duffus has been in amazing form so far. 4 goals and 2 assists, and plenty of key passes, he's clearly thriving in the false 9 role that allows his teammates to exploit the spaces he creates. He's the only player in the top 25 goal scorers list, but that doesn't tell the whole story. O. Olomola has been thriving on the Right-wing too. He drifts inside a lot and of the few matches he has played, has picked himself up 3 goals and 3 assists! Along with O. Fane, the two have really asserted themselves where the team had been weak over prior seasons. But there was one player who has stood out above the rest, and that's our winner for the Player of the Month... October is packed full of fixtures, so it's exciting to see how the month will play out. But everyone around the club is in great spirits and confidence is high, so maybe we might just be looking at ending the month top of the table! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month This month's winner is Marwin Reuvers! He has really made RCM his own and has become a key asset in unlocking all of these teams! A handful of goals and assists really put a finish on what has been a great month for the Dutchman and he'll be looking to continue this into next month!